ZOOM
by iloveamushroom
Summary: [this is a remake of my fic from one year ago. XP] After 5 years....Eriol comes back to Tomoeda and meets Tomoyo...things get twisted as Syaoran and Sakura plan to get those two together.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Hi there! This is my first fic in CardCaptor Sakura, and I'm a Tomoyo/Eriol fan…so, please go easy on me! It would be nice of you to review! Arigato!

This is a new fic, but the same old story I did about a year ago. I deleted the old one, and just posted the same chapters into a new one, because the spacing was way off last time. Hope you didn't get confused there. .

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any of its characters. If I did, Tomoyo would be the star, and it would have been CardCaptor Tomoyo! JUST KIDDING! Heeheehee! (I'd probably make Tomoyo and Eriol fall in love for REAL in the series and manga, though. The thought of an Eriol/Kaho pairing is just…scary. -shudders- but hey, freedom of speech, right? P) Oh, and Nakuru, and Spinel Sun won't be mentioned much. Meilin might probably come out in later chapters. )

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting**

Tomoyo Daidouji was busy filming her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, and her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, who were on a date—up in a tree. (Normally, Tomoyo wouldn't be in such a place, but with her overwhelming desire to film Sakura, well…) Zooming in on her best friend's reaction when Syaoran gave her a teddy bear-not unlike the one he gave her 5 years ago-which was initially happiness.

Tomoyo sighed happily, filming a blushing Syaoran as Sakura hugged him. It made her happy to see Sakura happy…but somehow, it wasn't quite the same…shrugging the thought out, she scanned the area, looking for the 2…somehow she lost sight of them while thinking…suddenly, her camera caught a certain pair of sapphire eyes. Tomoyo nearly fell out of her hiding place. The boy looked up at her and smiled. 'Good thing I'm wearing jeans,' she said wryly to herself, and then smiled back, a little uncertainly, for she had not seen the boy for nearly 5 years.

"Hiiragizawa-san! What brings you here in Tomoeda?" she asked, jumping down from the tree. "Oh, I just missed Japan, Daidouji-san," he said, with a mysterious smile. "Checking on our little CardCaptor mistress, aren't we?" Tomoyo said, her smile turning into a grin. Eriol Hiiragizawa looked _almost_ surprised at the girl's correct interpretation. She had a strange habit of doing that when he was in Japan 5 years ago, too. "Accurate as always, Daidouji-san," he grinned back. "But…" Tomoyo's grin turned serious, "there can't be anymore trouble, can there? I mean, all the Clow Cards have been sealed…even the Sealed Card was captured already."

Eriol smiled, a sincere smile this time, then said: "Nah, we just missed Japan. Nakuru and Spinel Sun have been chiding at me to go back here, Nakuru was very insistent." Tomoyo's face relaxed, then laughed. "Oh boy, is Kinomoto-san in for something!" (Referring to Sakura's brother) "We're planning to stay here for a long time. I'm going to live like a normal teenager, now that the whole Clow Card business is over," he added. "Oh, so you're going to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes…see you at Seijou Junior High, then, Daidouji-san?" he said, waving. Tomoyo waved back, then called, "It's nice to see you back, Hiiragizawa-san!" Eriol smiled and replied: "And you too, Daidouji-san!" They then parted ways, Tomoyo back to tracking and filming Sakura, Eriol back to Nakuru and Spinel Sun, who were begging him to treat them to some ice cream.

A/N: It's short, ne? Gomenasai! More stuff in the later chapters! Please review…this is my first CCS fic, and it would be nice to get some feedback. .


	2. Seatmates and Scheming

A/N: Well…I have nothing much to say…except enjoy! (Hope you do!)

**Disclaimer: **Lesson Learned- If you do not want to be chased by angry guards, I suggest you back out from the idea of trying to steal CCS by holding a Sakura plushie for ransom. I DO NOT OWN CCS! weeps

**Chapter 2: Seatmates and Scheming**

_Seijou Junior High, the next day…_

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! Another day was starting. Homeroom. "Settle down, class! We have a new student here today, though some of you might have known him, for he was in Tomoeda Elementary 5 years ago," the teacher announced. Everyone turned quiet as the teacher opened the door and let a boy with blue eyes and dark hair in.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you again," he said. "Class, may I introduce, Hiiragizawa Eriol," the teacher said, making some people gasp in surprise. Some girls swooned, for Eriol had grown tall and lean over the years. Of course, he still kept the glasses, but he looked good, nevertheless. (Think of Yukito! )

"Hiiragizwa-san, please take the seat next to Kinomoto-san, over there," he directed Eriol to the vacant seat next to Sakura, who Syaoran was behind. Eriol gave Sakura a warm smile, which made Syaoran fume. He still didn't like that guy, reincarnation of Clow Reed or not. Especially not when he was Sakura's seatmate.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura-chan, and Li-kun," he greeted them. Syaoran was practically steaming at this point, for Eriol using Sakura's direct name. "Eriol-kun, why didn't you greet Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, puzzled, directing to the girl who was sitting behind Eriol. "We've met." They both said simultaneously, ---a usually Sakura&Syaoran moment--- surprising all 4 of them, even Syaoran, who raised an eyebrow indicating his surprise. Trying to focus on the lesson, Eriol and Tomoyo were silent.

_Lunch time…_

Tomoyo was thinking, as she absently ate her lunch by herself, since Sakura had made Syaoran's lunch, and were off in some romantic spot eating together. (Syaoran was still creeped out that Tomoyo had followed themalmost all throughout the date, so she decided to give the 2 of them some space.)

_Flashback to yesterday…_

After running into Eriol, Tomoyo finally caught up with Syaoran and Sakura. "Sakura…don't you sense that…someone is following us?" Syaoran whispered to her. They both slowly turned back, to see Tomoyo with twigs and leaves in her hair, hiding unsuccessfully behind a bush, filming them. She gave them a hearty little wave. Sakura sweatdropped, while Syaoran turned blue. Definitely creeped out.

_End of flashback…_

Anyway, she was thinking…what was up with the thing during homeroom? "No, maybe it was just a coincidence," she said to herself, not realizing she said it out loud. "Mizuki-sensei once told me, 'there are no such things as coincidences, only the inevitable,'" A voice seemingly appearing out of nowhere said beside her. She started a little, then smiled to see Eriol standing beside her.

"Daidouji-san, do you mind if I join you for lunch?" he asked her politely. 'What a gentleman,' Tomoyo thought. Most guys would have just sat down, then ask her, not bothering for an answer. "Of course, Hiiragizawa-san," she replied, resuming her lunch, as Eriol took the seat beside her. The two didn't notice that another pair was spying on them. A certain cherry blossom and little wolf.

"Don't they just look cute together, Syao-kun?" Sakura asked Syaoran. They had already finished their lunch, and were hiding behind a tree, spying on Tomoyo and Eriol eating lunch together. "Hmmm…well, they _do_ look good," he mused. If Hiiragizawa was busy with his affection for Daidouji, then this would mean he would be too occupied for Syaoran's beloved Sakura. He smirked. A plan was beginning to form in his mind.

Finishing her lunch, Tomoyo excused herself, heading to the direction of the library, (there was still 20 minutes of lunch left) when suddenly… "Daidouji-san!" Eriol called out. Tomoyo turned around. "Are you going to the library?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled, then tilted her head, as if inclining him to go with her. Eriol returned it by smiling back, then giving a little nod. He caught up with her, and together headed for the library.

"Isn't that weird?" Sakura commented, looking at her best friend and Eriol, while Eriol caught up with Tomoyo. "What, the tilting-head-then-nodding-like-they're-telepathic-or-something-…thing?" Syaoran said. "Yeah…as if those two understand each other." A smile both formed on the duo's lips. This was going to be easier than expected.

A/N: Ooohhh….looks like Sakura and Syaoran are up to something! I wonder what? Read on to find out! And it would be nice of if you could review!


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away

A/N: Well, here you go! I thought it might be nice if Tomoyo went somewhere during Lunch time, since she's usually left out in everything else. But in this part, she has someone to go with her… Oh, and this is where Sakura and Syaoran execute their first plan! (The chapter is more focused on the plan than the library scene, btw.)

**Disclaimer: **I own CCS as much as flying monkeys rule the world. Which is like, never….I think….dumdumdum!!!

**Chapter 3: Rain, Rain, Go Away…**

The library had become a regular place for Tomoyo, since she had nothing better to do when Sakura and Syaoran were together. Not that she minded it. It was actually nice to have some time alone for yourself.

Except in this case, when Eriol was with her today. She didn't mind at all. He was comfortable to be with, anyway, so there was no problem. She picked out a book by Shakespeare, one of her favorites, _A Midsummer's Nightdream. _ "Shakespeare?" Eriol questioned as they sat down. "Yup. It's one of my favorites," Tomoyo said, then gave a pleasant, tinkling laugh.

"It's funny when the four of them thought that they were in love with one another, because they were under some spell…the _Odyssey_?" Tomoyo asked back, shooting a glance at the book Eriol was holding. Eriol just smiled, then said, "Don't you just love epics?" "Sure. Adventure, action, mystery, drama, all in one!" Tomoyo replied. Another pair outside the library couldn't have agreed better on what was in store for those two.

_Dismissal time…_

Tomoyo was in charge for cleaning duty after class. Eriol had to go to the principal's office to arrange his school records, because he was a transfer student. While the two went about their own businesses, Sakura and Syaoran were hatching a plan…

_Outside the school grounds…in a nearby tree…_

"Well, I think his powers have faded a little…since the whole Clow Card business is over. He's getting less and less like Clow Reed, magically speaking. But a part of Clow is still inside him," Syaoran said, a-matter-of-factly. "Right! So, he won't be able to sense it when I use The Rain?" Sakura asked, while he nodded.

"Yes. And you better do it…right about…NOW." Syaoran was timing the two. It was about 4:20 p.m. when Tomoyo started cleaning the classroom, and when Eriol went to the principal. When Tomoyo would have finished, and Eriol went back to the classroom to get his things… would be right about now, at exactly 4:30 p.m.

_4:30 pm, classroom._

There! Tomoyo was done, as she swept the last bit of dust into the dust bin. She was emptying it out in the trash can, when Eriol came in. "Hiiragizawa-san! Did you forget something?" Tomoyo asked him. "Yeah, I forgot my things," he answered, getting his bag. "You're on cleaning duty, I suppose?" he asked, while Tomoyo dusted her hands off. She nodded, and then her eyes trailed to the window with a worried looked in her face. "Oh dear…it's-"

"-Raining." Eriol finished, as he too, looked out at the water-bespattered window. They both hadn't bothered to bring jackets, since they didn't expect that the weather would be like this. Eriol had a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind on who was the cause of this, but he didn't ponder on it, since he couldn't sense anything…

They waited for the rain to subside. While they were waiting, they did their homework. (Wow…straight-A students indeed! .) After they did that, they simply talked.

About how Eriol's life in England was, how boring it was for Tomoyo when the whole Clow Card business was over, since she had nothing to film, about Clow Reed, the stars, coincidences, luck, horoscopes, what their star sign was, what their favorite book was, their favorite colors, what they liked to do, favorite subjects, history, about life, death, reincarnation, and everything else.

It felt like they talked about everything, and they understood each other. 'It's nice, talking to Hiiragizawa-san. It used to be like this with Sakura…but then…' Tomoyo was thinking. 'I can't believe someone actually understands me, considering I'm a reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer,' Eriol was thinking too. He felt more and more like a normal teenager, talking to her like this, although he didn't know why, Tomoyo Daidouji made him feel comfortable.

Slowly, the rain subsided. The clouds gently parted to reveal the sunset. Even though it happened everyday, Tomoyo hadn't bothered to gaze at the magnificent miracle taking place. But now, while she was with Eriol, the both of them took in the breathtaking view. Splashing orange, gold, red, pink, purple, and yellow, the sun slowly faded into the horizon. When only the last rays were left, the both of them stood up together. Their eyes met, then both smiled.

"It was nice talking to you today, Daidouji-san," Eriol said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Tomoyo recognized the action, and then gave that melodious, tinkling laugh of hers again. "Placing the same charm on me like you did on Sakura, eh?" Then smiled, adding, "It was nice talking to you too, Hiiragizawa-san." Then they both parted ways, waved, then left.

_Still behind that tree…_

Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to finish talking. It was now 5:45 p.m. "Wow, those two could talk!" Syaoran commented to particularly no one, then looked smug when Eriol kissed Tomoyo's hand. That rat pulled the same trick on Sakura 5 years ago. Oh well, this was Tomoyo, anyway. She was more witty than other girls that meets the eye.

Syaoran felt reassured, then looked on his cherry blossom, gently waking her up. "Hey, it's over," he whispered. "Ne?" Sakura asked groggily, jerking her head out of his shoulder, looking around. "Did Tomoyo and Eriol watch the sunset together? How romantic!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Syaoran's arm in absolute giddiness. Syaoran just smiled. This plan was going better than he thought.

A/N: Well, whaddya think? Is it horrible? Nice? Sweet? Boring? Please review! Hehehe…I kinda like the rain-turned-into-sunset scene. Good ol' Sakura! . (and Syaoran too!)


	4. Excuses

A/N: Oh dear…our little Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san are in trouble! Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do own CCS! Clamp has finally surrendered to my blackmail of dancing sweet potatoes placed in their pants! Mwahahaha!!! (Gets carried off to the Happy House by some white-clad men.) NO, I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!

**Chapter 4: Excuses…**

_School the next day…_

Tomoyo was walking down the hall, oblivious to all the stares and whispers that followed her. Rumors that she and Eriol Hiiragizawa had been seeing each other were circulating around. (Sakura and Syaoran weren't into these rumors, because they knew that they weren't true---yet.)

As Tomoyo rounded down a corner, she was faced by a group of senior high school girls, who looked very intimidating. She didn't back down, however, instead, she smiled and greeted them, "Ohio! What can I do for you?" The leader of the group, a tall blonde girl with piercing green eyes eyed her, then blurted out: "Daidouji-san, is it true that you are going out with Eriol-kun? I, Midori Miroshiko, president and leader of the Eriol Fan Club, have a right to know!"

Tomoyo was taken aback by this outburst, then barely suppressed giggle. Eriol had a fan club? SHE was going out with him? It was absurd! Or was it? A sly voice in the back of her mind said. She pushed that thought away. Of course it was! What was she thinking? All this time, Tomoyo had been in deep thought. Midori waved her hand in front of the spaced-out girl.

"Helloooo??? I was asking you whether you're going out with Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo was zapped back into reality. Then she gave a warm smile, and replied, "_We're good friends_." She then waved bye, and proceeded to go to another class. When she was sure that nobody was going to pop out asking weird questions, she turned around and called "Hiiragizawa-san! You can come out now!" Eriol, it seems, was passing by when he heard Midori ask Tomoyo the question, and hung back to hear what she would answer.

He laughed, and asked, "I didn't know you had powers. How did you sense me?" Tomoyo answered, "I don't. I just had a feeling I was being followed." "Nice answer you gave Miroshiko-san," he said casually, but deep inside, he was admiring her wit. Tomoyo neither confirmed nor denied if she was going out with Eriol or not. Instead, she just told them they were good friends. She didn't use the word "just" either.

'So did this mean that she thinks there's a possibility that our relationship could develop into something more? No way! She just said that to avoid controversy, knowing Tomoyo. Wait. DO I know Tomoyo?' Eriol was in deep thought. Tomoyo looked at him for a moment, as if guessing what he was thinking. She didn't say anything more, except: "Just forget about it. We're going to be late for our next class!" saying that, she grabbed his arm and ran full speed to their next subject—which was Chemistry.

"Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san! Why are you late?" their teacher asked, an eyebrow raised. She heard about those rumors circulating about Tomoyo and Eriol. "Well, you see, sensei…" Tomoyo started to sweatdrop. "-We had to do some research in the library about literature in the Middle Ages for our History project due in the next two days. We wanted to start early, but I guess that's why we're late. Gomenasai if we caused any trouble, sensei." Eriol bowed his head. Tomoyo quickly did the same.

"Where is this report, then?" the teacher asked them, still not buying the story. On cue, Eriol produced a folder, inside were about 15 pages of report on William Shakespeare. The teacher flicked through it, and gave it back to Eriol. "Very well then. I am aware that you have a project in History, but this should not affect your attendance in my class. I will let you go for this time. Take your seats."

Tomoyo and Eriol quietly took their seat. They were late, so they ended up being partners in the experiment for today. As they mixed the chemicals and wrote the formulas down, Tomoyo whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Nice alibi. How did you do the report?"

"I did some research out of this particular book...it just so happened that I remembered our History project." Eriol quietly answered, scribbling a formula. He was trying to hide the fact that, when they were in the library together one lunch time, Tomoyo had said that her favorite work by Shakespeare was _A Midsummer's Nightdream_. Eriol decided to read the book too, and looked for some reviews and reports regarding it.

He turned red. Why was he acting like this? Researching her favorite book! 'I had nothing to do, that's all..." he reassured himself. It just so happened that Shakespeare popped up in his head. _And you just happened to get interested in A Midsummer's Nightdream, did you? Or is it because of a certain girl? _A snide voice spoke in the back of his mind. Maybe it was Clow Reed speaking.

"Hiiragizawa-san? Why are you red? Are you running a fever?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. Eriol sweatdropped as Tomoyo placed her hand on his forehead. "Err, no. I was just…tired from all the running we had to do so we weren't late. But I guess that didn't help," he laughed. Tomoyo laughed along, too, but there was a skeptic corner of herself who wasn't buying his story. He was tired from running? But Eriol was the assistant captain of their school's soccer team! Surely he couldn't be tired just from a sprint like that? Tomoyo just shook her head. She always knew that the reincarnation of Clow Reed had a crooked, yet pleasant personality, but this was just plain weird.

_At the other side of the classroom…_

Sakura and Syaoran watched as the panting pair rushed into the room, making an excuse for being late. They were mildly surprised at their alibi, which was true. They were even more surprised when Eriol took out the report itself. Now they were looking at the 2, Eriol suddenly going red, and Tomoyo checking his temperature.

It was a cute sight, really. Sakura smiled to herself. Eriol couldn't have just procured that report out of nowhere, even though he was a powerful magician. It just wasn't possible. Then she remembered about Tomoyo, and how she liked those kinds of books. Sakura grinned. She would find out just what that report was about.

A/N: Love it or hate it? Please review! Hehehe…I kinda like the part about the fever thing…I thought it was kawaii! audience sweatdrops


	5. And More Excuses

A/N: Oh no! Just how would Sakura find out about Eriol's report? Hope it's harmless…cackle hehe…read on!

**Disclaimer: **I doubt that Santa would give me CCS for Christmas. ,

**Chapter 5: And More Excuses….**

"Eriol-kun! Close shave you got back there during Chemistry!" Sakura chirped as the 4 of them walked home together. Eriol just smiled, and waved goodbye to Tomoyo as they stopped by to drop her off at her house. Tomoyo waved back at them, then went up her porch. Sakura eyed Eriol's eyes as they followed Tomoyo all the way into the door. Sakura nudged Syaoran and inclined her head in Eriol's direction. Syaoran smirked. Eriol realized that he was being observed, and flushed.

To break the silence, Sakura cheerfully asked with the best puppy-dog eyes that she could muster, "So, Eriol-kun! Can I see your report? So that we have some idea on what to do? Pretty pleeeease?" Eriol backed a step.

"Uhh…it's not yet finished. Maybe some other time?" He tried to say. But as he was trying to worm his way out of the situation, Syaoran had already gotten the folder from his bag-who knows how- and scanned it.

"_A Midsummer's Nightdream?"_ Syaoran read aloud. Sakura's expression was unreadable. Then suddenly, she broke out into a grin.

"That's Tomoyo-chan's favorite work of Homer!" she exclaimed. "Uh, Sakura-chan? It's Shakespeare," Syaoran whispered.

"Right, whatever! So, Eriol-kun, why did you pick that one, out of all of Shakespeare's works? Hmmm?" Sakura prodded him. "Well, uh, you see…"his eyes darted around, looking for a way out. But Sakura and Syaoran had cornered him.

Well, he could use magic, he mused. But his powers had been slowly fading after the Clow Card business was over, so…

"She's my partner!" He blurted out. 2 pairs of eyebrows raised at this statement. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, then uncertainly backed away. Eriol let out a sigh of relief. 'That was close,' he thought.

"Really? I didn't see that. Then again, me and Syaoran-kun are partners…" Sakura thought out loud, her forefinger poised thoughtfully at her chin. "Hmph. We'll see about that. Does Daidouji-san even _know_?" Syaoran said, arms crossed, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Of-of course!" he stuttered. Well, technically, it was a lie, but he just hasn't asked her yet. The two eyed him suspiciously, then smiled at each other. "Okay, that's good! Erm..shall we continue on our way home?" Sakura said in a surprisingly cheerful voice.

The 3 walked the rest of the way in silence. Eriol was flushed, thinking over how he lied about being partners with Tomoyo in the report. Then again, she still didn't have a partner…yet. Syaoran was suspiciously eyeing Eriol's back, (he was walking in front of them) having a hunch that he was lying.

Sakura was musing, 'Eriol-kun is so weird! I bet he hasn't asked Tomoyo-chan to be partners with him yet. Goodness only knows if there's an upcoming dance! However will he ask her?' she smiled ruefully.


	6. Would You?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that "Zoom" got such nice feedback…oh, and I spaced my paragraphs more evenly in Chapter 5 and this…it seems to be my annoying flaw…hehehe…anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, but I own this plot!

**Chapter 6: Would you…?**

On most mornings, Eriol Hiiragizawa would be calm. He'd normally have that cool, collected stare that most of his classmates don't, be it for reasons of overdue homework, or rushing late for class.

But not this morning. Eriol Hiiragizawa's palms were sweating, and he seemed jumpy. His hair was disheveled, like he didn't sleep well the previous night.

This morning, Eriol was going to ask Tomoyo Daidouji to be his partner for their History project. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. Oh so wrong. 'It's just a _project_ for Pete's sake! Just go and ask her and get on with it!' he scolded himself.

'If it's just a _'project'_, then why couldn't you sleep last night? And why are you so nervous?' a snide voice said at the back of his head. "Shut up!" he said out loud, causing a few stares and glances to go his way. "Erm…it's nothing…" he said, sweatdropping heavily. As if he wasn't sweating already…

It was ironic. He's a reincarnation of a powerful wizard, and he can't even ask a girl for a project! What was wrong with him? It was only Tomoyo... '_And that's why you're so nervous…' _that voice said. Eriol didn't know why, but he couldn't help but agree. Wait… Agree?

"Eriol-kun!!!" a cheery voice called out to him…than could belong to none other than…

"Hi Sakura," he smiled at her. "Where's Li-kun today?" he asked, noticing that her boyfriend wasn't anywhere in sight. "Oh, Syaoran? He's borrowing some books for our History project," she smiled. "How are you and Tomoyo-chan getting along?" her smile looking suspiciously like a smirk to Eriol, as if to say 'You didn't ask her yet, _did you?_'

"Erm…just great!" he lied. Well, technically, it wasn't a lie, because it was going to be true in a couple of minutes. Eriol gulped. He wished he didn't blurt that out yesterday. Oh well…

"Look, there's Tomoyo-chan right there!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing behind Eriol. "I'll go ask her how the project's going!" she started towards Tomoyo. "No, Sakura, wait!" he called after her. Sakura smiled, and turned. "Yes, Eriol-kun?" "I…uh…need to talk to Daidouji-san alone," he said. Tomoyo looked confused at all this, but Sakura's expression was ecstatic. "Of course, Eriol-kun. Take your time! Oh, and good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out, waving and running to find Syaoran.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called back, and turned to Eriol. "Something you wanted to tell me, Hiiragizawa-san?" she tilted her head in a questioning way. 'Oh no…here goes…' Eriol took a deep breath and said: "Daidouji-san…would you…umm…would you…." He stuttered. Tomoyo smiled, inviting him to go on. "Would you be partners with me for our History project because Syaoran and Sakura are partners already and I don't have a partner and I noticed you didn't too so I was wondering if we could work on it together?" he said all in a rush.

'Why did she have to look so cute with her head tilted like that? What was he even thinking? She definitely won't accept! Maybe she found someone else…Maybe she hated him….' All kinds of thoughts ran through his head….until…

"Of course, Hiiragizawa-san," she answered. (It was a miracle she understood that!) "I'll be happy to be partners with you," she added, sensing that Eriol was still uncomfortable. His face seemed to relax when she said that.

"I already have part of the report," he said, reverting back to the calm, collected Eriol she knew. "Oh…and I haven't done anything yet! Maybe I can do the next one?" she offered. "If it's okay with you, Daidouji-san…" "Don't worry…you've done so much already…it's the least I could do, Hiiragizawa-san," she smiled again. "And now, if we don't hurry, we'd be late for our next class again, and I don't think my excuses would work this time," Eriol grinned, seeing that the bell was about to ring. Tomoyo laughed, that special tinkling laugh of hers that seemed to be reserved only for him.

A/N: Finally! Eriol got the courage to ask Tomoyo for just a _**project**_! Well…what do you guys think of that? Sorry if Eriol was a little OOC, I wanted to make it look like he was really nervous and making a big deal just for Tomoyo…I think it makes the story more kawaii…hehehe…just a crazy idea… Is it too crazy? Reviews are very much appreciated!


	7. History Rewritten

A/N: Ack! As I said, this fic was a remake, meaning I deleted the old one and just posted it up again here because the spacing was too off so I didn't notice that the author's notes were _wayyy_ off. Haha, sorry about that. It must be** weird** to see, right? GOMEN!!! Anyway, here goes the long-delayed Chapter 7! Beware: OOC-ness may occur. :P

**Disclaimer: **Oh, yes, CCS is all MINE!!! Hahaha!!!! Finally!!! –wakes up from dream—What? Oh…just a dream. –tears scalp off in frustration RARGH!—Oh well, I'll just keep on dreaming! Heh. I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!

**Chapter 7: History Rewritten**

_After school, at the Daidouji Mansion…_

Eriol didn't quite believe what was happening to him at this very moment.

He was sitting in the living room of a house—no, scratch that,—a mansion.

_Tomoyo Daidouji's _mansion, for that matter.

The past few hours of school, to him, felt like a blur. First, Tomoyo had asked him at dismissal time if he wanted to work on the History project together…

_Flashback—a few hours ago, at school_

"...If you don't mind, that is," she smiled apologetically. "You did most of the work, Hiiragizawa-san, and I'd understand if you wanted me to do my part alone." "Ah, no, I don't mind," he replied with a smile, before he could stop himself.

Mind? MIND?!?! Of course he minded it that he was going to her house!!! He took notice of the fact that his heart rate was telling him that anytime now, he was bound to explode. It was a few minutes before he realized that he had just agreed to go to her house…er, mansion.

_End flashback._

Now, as a maid handed him a cup of tea in the living room, he was waiting for Tomoyo. He was just taking a sip of his tea when she suddenly walked in the room, looking subtlety pretty in black Capri pants, and a simple white ¾-sleeved shirt. She smiled at Eriol before she went to the table, and began setting up a lap top, more tea, and taking a few books out here and there from the many shelves that lined the room.

Eriol couldn't help but notice, as her back was turned to him, her hair—raven black, it was glistening as it was tied up in a ponytail. He wondered what it would feel like to touch it, caress it, even. Silky smooth, maybe?

Then his gaze took in her body. During the past 5 years, Tomoyo had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, with the right curves. Her limbs were long and slender, but the thing that struck Eriol the most about her was her _smile._ The smile that he thought could make a gloomy day seem radiant with sunshine.

As she finished fixing what they needed for the project, Tomoyo turned to look at him, and gave another one of those smiles, disrupting him from his musings and thoughts.

"We're ready to go, Hiiragizawa-san," she said. Eriol blinked. He had been staring at her for the past 5 minutes. "A-ah, yes. Let's get started, shall we?" he said, smiling at her in return.

Indian-sitting on the carpet, with laptop, books, and tea at hand, the pair began to do the rest of the report. Surprisingly, it was Eriol who knew about it best, he seemed to know quite a lot about Shakespeare, pointing out useful links to her, and adding more info from books that he had browsed through.

Typing away, Eriol looked over at what Tomoyo was writing over her shoulder. "Ah, no, you've got the date and place wrong," he said, his arms reaching over her shoulders from behind her, and his hands gently overlapping hers, as he deleted the misinformation she had just typed, and began entering the correct one.

Tomoyo felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, as she felt his fingers brushing over hers. Their faces were near each other; she could see his eyes staring intently at the screen, feel his fingers brushing over hers as he typed, and feel his warm breath fanning her already-warm-cheeks. She could just imagine what they looked like right now...

Only when he finished typing did Eriol realize what was going on. (Was there even _something_ going on?) He backed away quickly, and stammered out an apology, his face flaming.

"Gomen-ne, Daidouji-san! I-I really d-didn't mean to!" he said hastily. "N-no, it's okay. I must have gotten it completely all wrong, haven't I?" she giggled, although she was red, too. "Uhm, err…not really. You just got the capital he was born in wrong, and the date of his birthday." "O-oh.." she laughed again, nervously. "Ah-um, yeah…" The pair spent the next moments in awkward silence.

A/N: Hey! Is this chapter missing a little more…stuff? Sorry about that! I'm experiencing the dreaded –dumdumdum!—Writer's Block! Wahhh! TT Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated! )


	8. NameCalling

A/N: Wow! A new chapter already??? I've finally gotten over my writer's block! Wooohoo! Hahaha. Is anyone even reading this? –looks around—nope. Lol. Oh well. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS! If I did…oh, the things I would do…nyahahaha!

**Chapter 8: Name-Calling**

_At Tomoeda, the next day._

Tomoyo was sitting at her desk, gazing out the window, thinking back to the events of the previous day. After finishing the rest of their report in awkward silence, Eriol had gone home without as much as a goodbye. Not that she was expecting anything else, of course.

Which led her to the memory of "the laptop incident" that happened the same day. Surely it was _really just accidental, right?_ After all, Eriol really did seem intent on passing a good report. Besides, wasn't he _a perfect gentleman?_

She sighed, and then smiled wistfully. This was about as exciting life could get for her these days. Back in the Clow Card days, she would be running around with Sakura and Syaoran, documenting their latest capture. But that was all in the past now.

"Daidouji-san?" a voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Eriol standing there, looking quite…embarrassed. She momentarily wondered whether this was about the 'incident' yesterday or something else. She smiled at him. "Hai, Hiiragizawa-san?" "Well, um, I just wanted to— " Eriol was cut in mid-sentence, because just then, Sakura popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, between them.

"Sakura-chan!" the surprised pair exclaimed. She gave a cheery grin and looked back and forth at both of them. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun! Why are you always so formal with each other? I would have thought that _our_ past would have gotten you both closer! Now that Eriol-kun's back for good and all," she thought out—loudly. The other two were in a stunned silence, as the meaning of what Sakura just said sank in. Then Sakura broke the silence by beaming at them, then saying something like, "Oh, never mind. Just a thought." Then she merrily skipped away to Syaoran.

By this time, Eriol and Tomoyo were both beet red. Then they looked at each other. "Daidouji-san…um…can I call you…Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked, blushing harder as he said this. Tomoyo relieved the awkwardness by replying, "Only if you allow me to call you Eriol-kun, too." She gave him another one of her smiles as he nodded.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to say to me earlier, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, trying out his new name. Eriol felt his hear skip a beat when she used his name for the very first time. He drew in a breath and said, "Tomoyo-chan…(Tomoyo smiled as he said this) I'm really sorry about yesterday. That was rude of me to do." She laughed. "You take things too seriously, Eriol-kun."

A/N: Well, there you have it! Finally, the two are using their non-formal names! It was getting hard for me to always type "Daidouji-san" and "Hiiragizawa-san" whenever they used their dialogues. Less work for me! Haha. XD


End file.
